ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Mordo
Karl Amadeus Mordo, codenamed Baron Mordo, is an accomplished user of magic who was trained by the Ancient One. He has currently gone rogue and is the archnemesis of Doctor Strange. He has also made deals in the past with various other interdimensional threats, including Dormammu, in exchange for greater magical power. Powers and Abilities Baron Mordo had the ability to tap this universe's infinite store of ambient magical energy and manipulate this to a variety of effects. The skill derived from three major sources: personal powers of the mind/soul/body, powers gained by tapping the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects, and, finally, powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in tangential mystical dimensions. (The latter means of power is usually gained by reciting incantations.) Some of these effects included: * Magic Energy Blasts: Forming magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control * Force Fields He can erect energy shields or screens with a high degree of invulerability to both physical and magical damage. * Astral Projection: The art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate the astral self-the sheath of the soul, or life essence-from his physical self, and in this form traverse through space unbounded by physical laws but fully retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous of mystical means. The astral form only possesses those magical powers residing in the sorcerer's mind: thought casting, psychokinesis, etc. He has such mastery that he can remain in astral form for up to 24 hours and even more before there is corporeal deterioration of his physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack when the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical form while in astral form, the astral form would be stranded in the wraith-like state. While the astral form is absent, the physical form remains in an inert death-like trance. * Thought-Casting: He is capable of Thought-casting over short or vast distances in a manner virtually identical with telepathy. The entire Earth was within the reach of the Ancient One's mind, providing he knew where to contact the specific mind he is seeking. He could simultaneously communicate with more than a dozen minds at a time. * Teleportation: Utilizing local magical energy to teleport across the face of the Earth or into a mystical dimension (certain higher dimensions beyond height, width, depth, etc. where the physical laws can be based on magic rather than science). Oddly enough, teleportation within a dimension is more taxing than teleportation between dimensions. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. Physical teleportation across time rather than space is the most power-draining feat of them all. Aside of the above mentioned manipulations he had been known to use spells capable of: * Opening dimensional gateways * Levitating * Illusions: he can create life-like illusions, * Hypnotism: he can mesmerize others * Materialization: he can summon objects, elements, and beings. * Necromancy: Mordo also dabbled in necromancy-- magic of the dead. He once used the spell book of Cagliostro but since lost it, and later possessed occult books of his father's and those that were owned by Viscount Crowler. Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Neutral